


of failed dates and a hero

by injunoir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, briefly mentioned jeonghan, is it even considered angst? no, little to no angst, mark appearance, yuta is a protective best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Johnny is stood up by his crush but that leads to a new relationship with a boy who saved him from the embarrassment.





	of failed dates and a hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tensyixing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensyixing/gifts).



> i hope you enjoy this my angel, happy birthday

Johnny was beyond upset as he sat on the uncomfortable chair at the restaurant.

Just the day before, his crush had finally noticed him and asked him on a date. Johnny had been pining over the boy for almost five months and he was so happy that his pining hadn't gone unnoticed and the guy he liked actually liked him back. So of course, he made sure to look his best for the date, even letting his best friend Yuta help him with his outfit.

_(“No, it's too tight!” Johnny whined as he pulled at the material of his skinnies in an attempt to stretch it._

_Yuta had gone through the entirety of his closet only to bring out an outfit from his own because “your clothes are too lame.” Johnny was concerned with his choice considering a) Yuta was about two sizes smaller than him and b) that outfit was nowhere near his style. Yuta convinced him to wear the fit because he bought it for him as a birthday gift but now was more than enough reason to give it to him early._

_“Please stop whining,” Yuta huffed, hands on his hips, “you look hot! he's gonna regret not noticing you any sooner.”_

_Johnny frowned, “but I don't wanna change my style for him...I just want him to see me for me.”_

_Yuta sighed, plopping onto the bed beside him, “fine then, just this once I'll let you win! go put something different on that you're more comfortable with and I’ll see if it's date worthy.”_

_Johnny grinned at him, kissing his cheek and heading to his closet, ignoring the ‘ew’ that erupted from his Japanese friend._

_When he came out, Yuta had immediately let out an ‘aw’ as he grinned, “you look like a grandpa!”_

_Johnny glared at him which earned him a laugh from the other, “I’m kidding! it's really cute, although you should go for a soft look rather than the sweater vest. Wear the brown fluffy hoodie that Jaehyun gave you!”_

_Johnny sighed, “but isn't it too weird to show up looking like a bear to a date?”_

_Yuta grins at him, standing up and walking up to him. He grabs both his cheeks and gives them a squeeze, “you are a big ‘ol fluffy bear! he might as well know it now.”_

_Johnny’s cheeks flushed and he pushed Yuta away, going into his closet to change the vest to the hoodie Yuta told him to wear._

_“See!” Yuta exclaimed as soon as he came back wearing it, “you look so adorable and soft, he'll love you! Now get going then, it's already 7:15 and you should be there at least ten minutes early if you leave now.”_

_“Okay, thank you for your help Yuta, I love you!”_

_“Go get your man!”)_

He had, in fact, made it ten minutes earlier which gave him time to calm his nerves. The hoodie he had been wearing was now on the chair beside him as he didn't need it anymore.

He had chosen a booth by the window which gave him a clear view of the lot covered in coats of white. He was so excited for his date to arrive he hadn't noticed the time tick away until the waitress asked him if he was ready to order.

_(“ah no thank you! I'll wait until my date arrives but can I get another lemonade?”)_

And now he is still sitting there, onto his fifth refill and no boy sitting across from him. It was now 8:49 and their agreed time was 7:40. He had been there for an hour which was why he was beyond upset. had he been stood up?

He didn't fail to notice the glances he received from the other customers, eyes filled with sympathy and pity.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to run out of this restaurant and into Yuta’s arms as he ranted about how boys sucked and he'll never like another boy again.

His waitress was coming his way, about to say something with the pity lacing in her tone when a boy suddenly throws his backpack into the booth.

He has dark, disheveled hair, a pair of round-framed glasses, cat-like eyes, and definitely shorter than Johnny.

The boy gives Johnny an apologetic gaze, “hey I'm so sorry I'm late, the school wouldn't let us out because of the snow and I hadn't gotten your number yet to let you know I’d be late because of it ah I'm so sorry,” he says as he sits down.

Johnny gives him a confused look, about to speak when the waitress arrives.

The stranger beams up at her, “sorry you had to attend him for long without me, but I’m ready to order if he is.”

He looks at Johnny along with the waitress, and he realizes he's supposed to give her the order so he does. The stranger across from him orders the same thing along with water and as soon as she leaves, Johnny speaks.

“I’m sorry but who are you?” he whispered, glancing around to see if anyone was looking at them.

The boy frowns, “I’m sorry, I saw you alone and you looked sad, you also kept checking your watch and looking outside so I thought, ‘hey this cute boy must have been stood up, I'll just go give him the best date ever’ and now I'm here.”

Johnny tilts his head to the side, still confused but slightly amused.

“Oh and,” the boy says, “I hope you're gay, I just looked at you and I got a vibe from you.”

Johnny breaks into a smile, “a vibe?”

The boy grins, “yup! I'll have you know, my gaydar works quite well, or am I wrong?”

Johnny leans back on the booth, “you're not wrong.”

The stranger grins and extends his hand, “My name is Ten, a nickname kinda since I’m from Thailand, and you?”

Johnny eyes his hand before extending his own, his warm hand folding over Ten’s cold (and smaller) one, “my name is Johnny, also not from Korea, but from America.”

Ten’s eyes glisten in interest as they shook their hands, “an American boy huh?”

Johnny grinned while giving a nod and they both pulled their hands back.

“So,” Johnny says, “I'm the cute sad boy who got stood up and you wanted to give the best date ever to?”

Ten blushes but quickly responds, “Of course, that douchebag will regret not coming to this date for I, Ten like the number, have stolen his boy.”

Johnny lets a laugh slip past his lips, the other’s ears perking up at the sound, causing him to grin.

“Cute boy with a cute laugh? Maybe I've won.”

 

 

—

 

 

“So...how was it!?” Yuta excitedly yells from the kitchen as soon as Johnny opens the door.

Johnny shuts the door, sets his shoes to the side and hangs up his keys before going into the kitchen. He noticed Yuta is mixing ingredients for the cookies he'd mentioned. Johnny opens the fridge, taking out a small bottle of milk which immediately gets ripped from his hold.

Yuta stands in front of him, hands on his hips as he narrows his eyes at him, “you're lactose intolerant.”

Johnny smiles, grabbing a small bottle of orange juice instead as Yuta puts the milk back. He takes a sip as he leans against the counter and gives Yuta a shrug,

“Date went fine.”

Yuta frowns, “what do you mean ‘fine’? Did he do something wrong? Do I need to fight this guy? Why aren't you radiating with happiness and throwing up rainbows?”

Johnny rolled his eyes at him, about to respond when his phone began to ring. He holds his hand up to Yuta, in a way to tell him to wait as he answers the call.

“Hello?”

_“Johnny!”_ the soft voice exclaims, _“did you get home safely?”_

Johnny smiles, “I did, did you?”

A giggle comes from the other end, _“I did, and—actually, I recently moved somewhere new and you’d never guess what I saw.”_

“What did you see?”

_“I saw this big BEAR!”_

Johnny tilts his head in confusion, suppressing a laugh, “a bear?”

_“yeah! and I actually saw which apartment the bear went in.”_

“The bear went into an apartment?”

Yuta eyed him with curious eyes, trying to hear what the other person is saying (and he would if it weren't for Johnny pushing him away.)

“Yup, should I knock on the door?” 

Johnny chuckles, “why not? though, it's quite odd of you to do that.”

_“Is it? I'm gonna knock right now, I’ll let you know if I die”_

“You can't die yet, what about our next date?” Johnny teases but is only met with silence.

He then realized that the boy hung up.

“Wow,” Yuta says, “you're getting bold.”

Then there's a knock on the door.

“Well, what are you just standing there for!” Yuta pushes Johnny in the door’s direction, motioning to it with the spoon he held, “go open it.”

Johnny sighs, walking up to the door and unlocked it. He slowly opened it, eyes widening as he looked down at the short boy.

“Ten?” 

Ten grins, “please bear don't kill me, I’ve got a date to look forward to but I believe you, Mister Bear, have eaten my date. Can I have him back?”

Johnny only then realizes why he called him a bear; his hoodie. He blushes, grinning at Ten who returned a large smile.

“I don't know, there has to be something I get in return for you to have the next date, don't you think?” Johnny plays along.

Ten nods his head, “you're right...what about…” he leans forward, “a kiss?”

Johnny’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing as he processed what the shorter said.

“Wow look at you!” Ten laughs, “You act so boldly but you weaken so easily...but I don't kiss on the first date.”

Johnny let out an awkward laugh but was pushed out of the way before he could say anything and Yuta now stood in front of Ten.

“Oh? Who are you?” Yuta arched his brow, leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed over his chest.

Ten smiled at him, “My name is Ten, had a date with this big guy earlier.”

Yuta’s eyes widen, whipping his head around to look at Johnny, only hurting his head against the door frame in the process.

“Be careful—” Johnny starts but Yuta slaps his hand onto his mouth, shutting him up.

“What does he mean he’s your date? He's not—”

“I know,” Johnny removed Yuta’s hand, “he uh stood me up…”

Yuta’s eyes somehow managed widen even more, “he what?”

“Yeah,” Ten butts in, “I saw him sitting there so i just assumed and we ended up having a date together instead.”

Yuta turns to look at the smaller again and gives him a smile, “thank you for that, oh and please come in and make yourself at home, this giant doesn't know how to properly treat guests.”

Johnny glares at him, “don't you have cookies in the oven?”

Yuta smiled, shaking his head, “haven't put them in the oven yet. Let him in idiot.”

Yuta walks off to the kitchen, leaving the two other boys.

“Um come on in?” Johnny steps aside, motioning at Ten to go in but instead he still stood there, shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

“It's fine, I have to go study anyways...I had a really great time at the date though, I wouldn't mind another.”

Johnny blushes, “yeah I also enjoyed it, I'd like a second date as well.”

Ten hummed, “okay then, you let me know when and where and i'll be there!”

Johnny nods and waves Ten bye but the boy doesn't leave immediately. He only leaves after pulling the taller down and planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

 

—

 

 

“Yuta punched the guy who stood me up even though I asked him not to do anything,” Johnny sighs.

Ten hums, removing his lips from the straw, “he did good by that, that’ll show that guy not to do that again. Hey didn't you say you have a crush on him? You easily stayed at our date and even came out now for a second.”

Johnny pouts as he traces the design on the table absentmindedly, “Mom always told me I shouldn't wait for a guy who isn't worth waiting for or has no intention to reciprocate what I feel. She was also kinda mad when I told her I got stood up,” he smiles, “but I told her about you and she said I did a good job by staying with you...she even wants to meet you soon.”

Ten grins, “she sounds amazing! Already meeting the parents? Hmm...maybe after a third date if you'd want that.”

Johnny looks up from his drink, heat rising to his cheeks, “a third date? You seem to know what to do and not do for each of you're dates. Why after the third date?”

“Well, Johnny,” Ten leans forward, “First date is for getting to know each other, second maybe a kiss, third definitely a kiss. If I ever make it to a third date I decide that I like this guy and after, I want to meet the guardian to ask for permission to date their son.”

“Oh,” Johnny flushes a darker shade of red, “you think i'll make it there?”

“That depends on you,” Ten smiles, “if you're willing to go out with me again and no longer harboring feelings for that jerk.”

Johnny only stares into his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. 

“So, what was it that you mentioned you like to do?” Ten asks, taking another sip from his soda, “Photography right?”

Johnny immediately felt giddy, adrenaline rushing through him as a wide grin spread through his face, “yeah! I can show you my works one day! I actually have an account where I post my photos but I’m currently working on a website.”

Ten’s eyes sparked with interest, quickly taking out his phone and handing it over, the instagram application opened up in the search tab, “show me.”

Johnny shyly took the phone and put in the username, selecting his account once it popped up, “I don’t really think my photography is that great but uh...here.”

He hands the phone back and Ten immediately starts digging through his account, eyes wide and sometimes letting out gasps.

“Johnny what do you mean you’re not good? This is so breathtaking,” he exhales, eyes never leaving the screen.

“You’re just being nice,” Johnny blushes.

Ten’s head snaps up, “nice? I’m being honest and truthful, this is beautiful, you’re amazing!”

Johnny shakes his head once more, taking a long sip from his milkshake as the other puts his phone away. They remain in a comfortable silence for a while, occasionally looking up at each other. 

 

—

 

“You seem to have taken a liking to uh, Ten, was it?”

Yuta looks up at Johnny who only hums as he continues to type, not listening to the japanese. The two were at the University’s library to finish up their essays for one of their classes. Yuta had long been finished and was only exchanging messages with a chinese exchange student whom Yuta took a liking to.

“Do you want to kiss him?” Yuta asks, raising a brow.

Johnny hums again, “sure.”

Yuta grins and Johnny then raises his head so fast he winced slightly from the pain that sparked after,

“Wait—no—I—”

“You what?” Yuta smirks, “you didn't mean it? Shame, i'm sure the boy likes you but guess the feeling isn't reciprocated…”

“No!” Johnny whisper shouts, “I do like him just–just shut up Yuta!”

Yuta only shakes his head in amusement, eyeing the flustered and embarrassed boy.

“Hey in all seriousness,” Johnny looks up again, “I think he's good for you, I've seen how you are at the mention of him or while you guys text, and i've heard you on the phone as well…he makes you happy so he’s good in my books. You should invite him over for dinner one day, I'd like to get to know the boy who's got my best friend whipped a little better.”

Johnny doesn't even have time to respond as Yuta had already begun to pack up his things, leaving after a quick goodbye and kiss on the cheek.

—

 

 

“Dinner huh?”

Johnny hums, “Yuta said he wanted to get to know you better.”

There's a moment of silence on the other end and Johnny frowns,

“It's fine if you don't want to! Just saying the offer is there…”

“Huh? Oh no Johnny I would love to go! I was just trying to get my _dog_ out of my room.”

_“Hey! I'm not a dog!”_

Johnny laughs, “i'm glad then, and would your so called dog be your roommate or something?”

Ten scoffed, a thud coming from the background, “No, I live alone but this idiot can't seem to leave.”

_“You invited me over!”_

“Mark you've been here for almost a week, I invited you over for lunch not forever.”

_“I'll leave later.”_

“You said that three days ago! Get out of my room at least I'm on the phone.”

Johnny giggles and Ten hums,

“there's that cute laugh of yours...how about tonight then? Or is that too soon?”

“I'm sure Yuta will be fine with it, he keeps bugging about it.”

The thai chuckles, “seems like he's really excited. So Johnny, I looked through your entire account on Instagram and I believe you have so much talent, I'm actually so blown away by the way you capture moments like that…”

Johnny blushes, “Yeah I saw all the notifications...I still think you're just being nice...no way is my photography that great...but I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me.”

“What do I have to do to convince you? Johnny I’m being a hundred percent serious, I’m not being biased or anything like that, you definitely have talent...you're photography is beautiful, believe me already you big bear.”

“Thank you...I’ll try to be more confident then.”

“Good.”

 

—

 

 

“Hurry up.”

That was the third time Yuta had to say that because Johnny kept zoning out on him. They were preparing for dinner after Ten agreed to come over. Johnny was in charge of setting up the table and cleaning the living room.

“I am,” Johnny huffs, putting down the final plate.

“You're being too slow, Ten will be here and you'll still be setting up the table. But since you're done now, come here and help me.”

Johnny padded into the kitchen and helped Yuta for the next hour until the food was done, both were showered and changed, and the doorbell rang.

“I'll get it,” Yuta says, grinning from ear to ear and Johnny only swallowed nervously.

He was nervous because Yuta was always so protective of him and might make Ten uncomfortable, and because Ten would be having dinner at his place.

He bites his lower lip as he hears Yuta unlock the door and greet Ten in his obnoxiously loud voice. And the voices start to get louder and a lot closer. Johnny downs his cup of water and turns around, seeing Ten at the entrance of the kitchen with Yuta. The japanese smirks before pushing Johnny out of the kitchen saying he had ‘more things to get done’. Johnny awkwardly leads Ten to the living room, sitting beside the other and smiling.

“You've got a clean place,” Ten chuckles, “mine is usually a mess because of Mark and his boyfriend who just won't leave my apartment.”

Johnny chuckles, his nerves and awkwardness evaporating, “is Mark, like, you're close friend?”

Ten hummed, “that and he's kinda like my little brother. when I first moved here from Thailand, Mark's family were signed up to be a host family and took in foreign exchange students...They happened to be the family chosen for me. I was kinda surprised when I got there though, Mark’s dad had taken it upon himself to learn a few basics of Thai and I was really touched by that...but I surprised them when I showed them I could speak English fluently,” Ten laughs, “After that, I spent years with them, they helped me study Korean, get jobs, do my school work...now I consider them my second family, Mark's my little brother.”

Johnny smiles, “that's really nice, when I first moved here, Mom was really nervous and worried for me most than herself. Once we had settled in, she found a job, got me in school, and it went pretty smoothly after. She didn't want me to get this apartment but Yuta assured her that he'd take care of me or whatever so she finally quit pestering me to stay. I miss her often...but I know she's doing well.”

“You must be the ideal son,” Ten smiles, “you sound like the perfect boy after everything you've shared with me throughout our dates, think you'd be boyfriend of the century as well.”

Flustered, Johnny pushed Ten by his arm lightly, muttering an embarrassed ‘shut up’. Ten chuckles, thinking for a moment before holding out his hand. Johnny only stares in confusion, tilting his head slightly to right.

“Ah Johnny, come on you're a smart boy, I want to hold your hand.”

“Oh,” Johnny whispers, slowly putting his hand on Ten’s, the other smiling and squeezing his.

Ten’s hand was visibly smaller than Johnny's. They both looked up at each other with smiles painted on their lips, Ten’s eyes slightly widening at Johnny’s figure nearing him.

“Oh you're ready for one?” Ten whispers, his breath hitching when Johnny’s face was millimeters away from his.

Johnny hummed, closing his eyes and beginning to move closer, and they would have kissed if it weren't for Yuta interrupting.

“Okay everything is ready come on now—WHOA THERE!” He screeched, “NO KISSES IN MY HOUSEHOLD GO WASH YOUR HANDS AND COME EAT!”

Johnny jumped back from the yelling, Ten also jumping, both completely startled.

“Uh,” Johnny clears his throat, heat rising up to his face, “bathroom is this way.”

 

“So,” Yuta begins, “what do you do?”

Ten quickly swallows, “I'm currently still a student, in my fifth year though...I also own a small dance studio that is right above the Seven Seasons restaurant.”

“Wait,” Johnny interrupts, “isn't that—”

“Where we first met,” Ten grins, “yeah, I was sitting at the bar doing some work before I would order and I saw you...also asked you're waitress about you and she told me you'd been there for a while waiting for someone. But I did give you the best date ever huh?”

Johnny grins, “you did.”

“Please,” Yuta whined, “act lovey dovey elsewhere i'm trying to get to know the boyfriend!”

Johnny chokes on his tea as Ten sheepishly grinned.

“Yuta!”

 

—

 

“So this is your dance studio?”

The two had gone up the stairs from a door inside the kitchen of Seven Seasons, Johnny being surprised by everyone warmly greeting Ten and giving him a water bottle on his way up. They stood in a small but big enough room with a wall of mirror to the left and right of the room. At the front of the room, there was a couch, beside it a fridge, and on it's other side was a speaker.

“Yeah,” Ten grins proudly, “it's not much right now because, I mean, I’m only a college student but through here I teach kids and teens dancing and I’ll be getting money so it's good for now. I also have my part-time job downstairs. Actually...that night we met, I went to you after my shift, I was just doing a bit of studying and it was about time for me to get something to eat which was when I noticed you, like I mentioned at your home during the dinner with Yuta.”

“Wow,” Johnny gapes, “you're quite the busy one huh? Meanwhile I just work part time at a grocery store and part-time at a pet store.”

“Hey! It's not that bad, plus! you get to see animals often, lucky.”

Johnny smiles, “yeah, there's the upsides of my jobs...anyways, now that we're here you can show me you're dancing.”  


Ten gasps, “you wanna see me dance? Like seriously?”

Johnny tilts his head to the side, “Of course I do, why wouldn't I? I wouldn't have asked if I thought otherwise. And it's something you love, I wanna see you do something you love because seeing you happy doing it would make me happy, too.”

“Wow you really are the perfect man what the he—”

Ten was interrupted by Johnny’s lips pressing against his own, quickly shutting him up. But as soon as it registered, they left as quickly as they got there. The only stared at each other with wide eyes, flushed faces.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny blurted out, “I've just been wanting that for a while and I couldn't help it...you looked so pretty standing there and I—”

But this time the shorter pulled him down and did the same he'd done seconds before.

“I've been wanting that for a while too,” Ten whispers, their foreheads pressed together as they stared deep into each other's eyes, “just needed confirmation you wanted it too.”

“Been wanting it since you mentioned your maybe kiss on second date rule.”

“Can't beat me though, I've been wanting to kiss you since I first laid my eyes on you, _God_ you're so beautiful Johnny.”

The taller smiles, his arms wrapping around the dancer’s waist, “you're gorgeous, i'm glad Jeonghan ditched me that day and you came to my rescue,” Johnny chuckled.

“So am I,” Ten hummed, “honestly just wanna thank God for creating such an amazing guy like you, how do you exist?”

Johnny laughs, “I don't know, you tell me, you're the Angel here.”

Ten groans, digging his head into Johnny’s chest, “what the heck Johnny that was so lame you sap.” 

“Wouldn't be Johnny without the sap now would I?”

Johnny pulls away, holding Ten’s face in his hands,” hey, wanna be my boyfriend?”

Ten’s eyes sparkle as he beams up at him, “I would love to, but first let me meet your mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! i hope you enjoyed~  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)


End file.
